Satu Nasib Satu Derita
by atsuki aichann
Summary: Memiliki teman curhat yang bernasib sama itu sangat menyenangkan, apalagi untuk orang dengan stress berat seperti Kasamatsu dan Iwaizumi


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi**

**Satu Nasib Satu Derita by atsuki aichann**

**Warning : (maybe)OOC, typo(s), shounen-ai, kemungkinan garing selalu ada**

**Author's note : Dengan seenak jidatnya author nista ini memplesetkan judul lagu nasional kesayangan kita, Satu Nusa Satu Bangsa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah memulai hari yang cerah juga. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riang, matahari menampakan sinarnya malu-malu, dan angin berhembus akrab menyapa setiap orang.

Dua orang pemuda dengan wajah bak terong dibelah dua sedang duduk berhadapan. Hanya dua hal yang dapat membedakan kedua orang itu. Pertama adalah alis. Ya, salah satu dari dua pemuda itu memiliki alis yang badai, membuatnya sering dikira keturunan dari negara sebelah yang bermaskot onta.

Namanya Kasamatsu Yukio. Senior kelas 3 di SMA Kaijo.

Hal kedua yang bisa digunakan untuk membedakan mereka adalah jidat. Jika mendengar kata itu, pasti bayangan nista pertama setiap orang adalah sebuah lapangan terbang. Memang, pemuda satunya memiliki poni yang tercukur habis, menampakan jidat lebar yang harusnya tersembunyi. Entah jatah berapa orang yang ia ambil saat pembagian jidat.

Namanya Iwaizumi Hajime. Anak kelas 3 di SMA Aobajousai. Sempat dikira pemain anime berenang homo karena nama depannya yang mirip cewek.

Sayangnya cuaca hari itu sangatlah kontras dengan raut wajah kedua orang itu. Bisa dibilang mereka berwajah depresi. Lelah. Dan jengkel.

"Kemarin dia membawa sebuah album foto ke tempat latihan." Mulai Iwaizumi sambil menerawang langit.

"Album foto? Tumben sekali dia menunjukan benda seperti itu." Kasamatsu menyahut. Sebelah alis badainya terangkat pertanda heran.

"Kau tahu apa isi album itu? Isinya adalah koleksi fotonya bersama gadis-gadis yang entah ada berapa jumlahnya." Tangan Iwaizumi terkepal mengingat album foto nista itu.

Kasamatsu tertawa garing. "Lalu kau apakan album itu?"

Senyum kejam terulas di wajah sang pemain voli. "Aku sudah melemparnya ke kolam renang sekolah."

Keduanya saling tatap dan tertawa bersama. Sekilas dapat terlihat aura hitam menguar dari keduanya.

"Kalau dia, seperti biasa, membawa makanan yang diberikan fans-nya." Kasamatsu ikut berbagi cerita.

"Apa dia benar-benar pernah memakan apa yang diberikan fans-nya?" Iwaizumi bertanya penasaran.

Kasamatsu tersenyum kesal sebelum menggeleng. "Walaupun ingin memakannya, kalorinya terlalu banyak, katanya." Siku-siku kekesalan bermunculan di dahi Kasamatsu.

"Dasar model sinting." Iwaizumi mendengus. "Aku heran dengan mereka berdua,"

Kasamatsu melanjutkan kalimat partner-nya. "Aku juga begitu. Bagaimana bisa mereka meladeni jeritan-jeritan berisik dari gadis-gadis yang selalu mengelilingi mereka? Kalau aku pasti sudah sakit kepala."

Keduanya menggeleng bersama dengan dramatis.

Walaupun sangat diyakini bahwa pembaca sekalian sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud dua makhluk depresi itu, mari kita perjelas.

Yang pertama, Kise Ryouta. Anak pirang yang baru saja merasakan seragam putih abu-abu di SMA Kaijo. Model, pemain basket mantan geng pelangi, hobi merengek (yang entah kenapa sering disebut _oenyoeh_ oleh para kaum hawa), dan seorang plagiator sejati. Oh, jangan salah paham dulu dengan ciri-ciri yang terakhir. Model jelmaan laa-laa itu memiliki kemampuan khusus dalam bermain basket, yaitu meniru setiap gerakan musuhnya.

Pemuda berumur 16 tahun dengan kelakuan bocah 8 tahun inilah yang digosipkan saudara Kasamatsu.

Yang kedua adalah Oikawa Tooru. Ada di tingkat paling senior di SMA dan merupakan kapten klub voli Aobajousai. Bukan seorang model, aktor, apalagi pencopet. Bukan. Walaupun tidak memiliki perofesi yang keren, ia tetap saja terkenal diantara para makhluk bergunung. Dilansir dari Iwaizumi, itu karena ia memiliki wajah yang corettampancoret.

Menurut kesaksian anggota klub voli, pemuda inilah yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan tenang seorang Iwaizumi Hajime.

Bukan hiperbolis apalagi alay, tapi memang itulah kenyataan yang dirasakan sang korban.

Setelah siapa yang dibicarakan, mari kita lanjut ke apa yang dibicarakan.

Dua pemuda berambut hitam itu _selalu_ membicarakan kekasih masing-masing. Atau lebih tepatnya, kejelekan kekasih masing-masing. Masih bersaudara dengan bergosip lah. Biasanya yang selau dibahas adalah tentang kehidupan para kekasih dengan fans-fans mereka.

Kasamatsu yang memang tidak bisa berdekatan dengan wanita—bukan alergi ataupun phobia, murni rasa gugup berlebihan—, selalu jengkel karena kekasih pirangnya itu bagaikan gula yang terbuang di lantai lalu dikerubungi oleh semut, selalu mengundang para hawa untuk mendekat. Mendekati Kise Ryouta, sama dengan mendekati Kasamatsu karena memang mereka berdua selalu bersama.

Cieee.

Beda lagi dengan Iwaizumi. Tidak pernah suka dengan lelaki yang populer, dan betapa sialnya ia karena kawannya sejak orok itu malah menjadi lelaki populer. Berbekalkan tampang pas-pasan dan tingkah tsundere, membuatnya tak laku di kalangan wanita, membuat dendamnya semakin menjadi juga. Entah beruntung atau tidak, sahabatnya itu 'membelokkan' orientasi seksualnya, dan membuatnya berakhir menjadi jeruk makan jeruk.

Tapi tetap saja ia kesal setengah mati saat melihat sang kekasih melempar senyum jumawa pada gadis-gadis muda. Mungkin kalau dulu perasaan kesal itu berasal dari iri, sekarang berubah menjadi cemburu.

Cieee part 2.

Kenapa mereka bergosip bersama?

Karena merasa ada kecocokan pada diri masing-masing dan memiliki penderitaan yang sama menyakitkannya.

Bagaimana bisa menemukan kecocokan?

Semua dimulai sebulan yang lalu. Ketika Kasamatsu dan Iwaizumi bertemu secara tak sengaja di sebuah cafe. Setelah asyik mengobrol, mendadak saja Kasamatsu curcol tanpa aba-aba. Dan betapa mengejutkannya ketika Iwaizumi merespon dengan baik. Maka dipustukan bila setiap akhir pekan mereka akan bertemu di cafe yang sama untuk sekedar bertukar keluh kesah.

Dasar para uke kurang kerjaan.

Kembali pada dua orang yang setia menggosip kekasih sendiri.

"Kapan kita bisa memberi pelajaran pada sikap mereka yang terlalu santai itu?" Iwaizumi menghela napasa berat.

Kasamatsu mengikuti, "Kuharap kita bisa. Tapi Kise adalah ace tim kami, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun."

"Padahal mereka bisa berlatih lebih banyak jika tidak terlalu sering meladeni para gadis."

"Mereka jadi sering tidak fokus."

"Padahal aku sudah sering menghukumnya."

"Ya, tapi mereka tidak kunjung jera juga."

"Jangan-jangan mereka itu maso?"

"Bisa jadi, melihat dari perlakuan mereka yang senang saat kita perlakukan kasar."

"Astaga seandainya para gadis itu tahu kalau idola mereka adalah masokis."

"Tapi bisa saja para gadis itu malah menganggapnya sebagai tindakan macho."

"Kadang aku tak mengerti pikiran wanita."

"Aku juga tak mengerti."

Keduanya saling bertatapan sejenak dan menghela napas. Rupanya acara bergosip tanpa jeda tadi membuat keduanya lupa bernapas.

Kasamatsu mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku senang sekali bisa kenal dengan orang yang bernasib sama denganku."

Iwaizumi ikut tersenyum. "Aku tak menyangka saat pertama kali bertemu kalau kita memiliki banyak kesamaan."

Lalu keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Dilihat dari cara mengobrol yang lebih santai dan tidak berapi-api seperti tadi, sepertinya beban mereka sudah terangkat.

Pintu cafe menjeblak terbuka, menandakan kedatangan tamu kurang ajar yang tidak berperikepintuan.

"Oikawa-san, cepat kemari!"

"Tunggu sebentar Ki-chan, aku harus memastikan mereka tidak mengikuti kita!"

Lalu terdengar jeritan mengerikan seperti 'Kise-kun!' 'Oikawa-senpai!' menggelegar dari luar cafe.

Kasamatsu melirik pada Iwaizumi. Wajah yang bagai kembar gagal itu memucat secara bersamaan.

"Ah, Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise Ryouta melambai penuh semangat pada orang yang dipanggil.

"Iwa-chan! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini. Jangan-jangan kita memang berjodoh~" Oikawa mendekati Iwaizumi bak anak anjing.

Wajah Iwaizumi berubah horror dalam sekejap. "Kau mengenal Kise Ryouta?"

Oikawa tersenyum lima jari. "Kami tak sengaja bertemu saat berlari dari kejaran fans."

Kasamatsu mendecih, "Dasar orang populer."

Kise melirik Iwaizumi. "Kenapa senpai bisa bersama pacar Oikawa-san?"

"Aku dan Iwaizumi sudah saling kenal sejak sebulan yang lalu." Kasamatsu berucap datar.

"Eeeeh~? Kenapa tidak mengenalkannya padaku?" Kise memajukan dirinya, membuat Kasamatsu ingin menampol wajah uhuktampanuhuk itu dengan sepatunya.

"Iwa-chan kenal dengan Kasamatsu-san?" Oikawa berkedip najis.

Iwaizumi hanya mengangguk singkat. "Kasamatsu, ayo kita pergi." Ucapnya sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Kasamatsu mengangguk setuju. "Ya, ketenangan yang kita cari disini sudah hilang."

Keduanya meninggalkan cafe dengan siku-siku di dahi masing-masing.

"Tunggu Iwa-chan/Kasamatsu-senpai!"

* * *

**.**

**End**

**.**

* * *

**Saya kembali lagi membawakan fanfic crossover kurobasu dan haikyuu**

**Saya suka aja gitu ngeliat dua pairing ini, serupa tapi sama, dan akhirnya lahirlah fanfic ini!**

**Ya udah cuma itu sih curhatan saya kali ini**

**the last, review please?**

**The Garingest Author,**

**atsuki aichann**


End file.
